Mi gato mascota
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Y así señoras y señores (señoritas y señoritos) se hecha a perder un aniversario xD. Moraleja nunca dejes a Danny Fenton a cargo de la cena :v /- ¡Sam te lo puedo explicar! - dijo alarmado Danny pues su esposa parecía apunto de vomitar o desmallarse


***Mi gato mascota***

* * *

 _ **Amity Park**_

 _ **13 años en el futuro**_

\- ¿Danny estas seguro que puedes manejar todo?-pregunto una chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro, bastante atractiva mirando a su esposo un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro

\- Sam puedes confiar en mi quiero que todo sea perfecto- respondió con seguridad antes de envolver uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa

\- ¿Seguro? Yo podría ayudarte… después de todo es para los dos- dijo ella sonrojándose un podo pues Danny la miraba con amor

\- Sam no te preocupes, todo estará listo para esta noche lo prometo - juro tomando su mentón antes de darle un tierno beso

\- Pero… -intento replicar más Danny solo negó

\- Nada de peros … yo puedo con esto… lo aseguro - juro antes de ir junto con su esposa a la salida del su departamento

\- Está bien, confiare en ti- dijo resignada la chica para luego suspirar - Solo espero que no quemes la casa - añadió divertida logrando que su esposo solo la mirara mal

\- Cuanta fe tienes en mi - dijo sarcástico, logrando que ella riera mas

\- La misma que tú me tienes, cuando te pido las llaves del auto - respondió antes de abrir la puerta no sin antes darle otro beso, un poco mas intenso que el anterior - De todos modos me llevo el teléfono, márcame si no puedes con algo - insistió. Danny rodó sus ojos y asintió- Nos vemos a las 10:00 Danny - se despidió para luego salir del departamento

\- ¿Por qué Sam siempre piensa que yo en la cocina sigo siendo un peligro? - refunfuño el oji- azul antes de suspirar - Le demostrare que ya no soy un completo idiota, que no sabe ni siquiera hervir el agua - juro antes de entrar a la cocina bien decidido a realizar el platillo que más le gustaba a su esposa

 ** _Unas horas después..._**

Después de toda la tarde metido en la cocina y hacer explotar el horno de microondas (Dos veces xD) en la sala un pequeño bulto se empezaba a mover

- _Miau_ \- maulló gato color negro bastante gordito, que poseía ojos de dos colores (uno era color verde y el otro era color azul cielo) - _Miau_ -maulló de nuevo estirándose un poco antes de escuchar sus pequeñas tripas gruñir.

El gatito se terminó de estirar y con pasos silenciosos (típicos en un gato) se dirigió a la cocina, sin prestarle mucha importancia a su dueño, el cual estaba de un lado a otro,(como todo un desesperado) intentando apagar el pequeño incendio que creo en la estufa de la cocina.

\- Diablos espero que Sam no se dé cuenta - murmuro Danny suspirando de alivio al ver que si había podido apagar la estufa, evitando que esta explotara, aunque eso no quitaba el horrible color negro y el olor a quemado que despedía. Ignorando el hecho que su pequeño gato mascota, tenía hambre y no había encontrado nada que comer en su plato.

El gato miro su plato y se sentó, teniendo una mirada confundida, miro a su dueño el cual seguía intentando calmar su respiración, gracias al susto que recibió (Danny pensó que iba a terminar volando el departamento)

El gato lo miro de nuevo y se levantó dirigiendo sus pasos hasta el intento llamar su atención, más el oji- azul al estar tan preocupado por no terminar la cena a tiempo, siguió ignorándolo, e intento limpiar lo mejor que pudo la estufa.

El gato lo miro mientras lo hacía y su mirada se volvió medio molesta, intento varias veces más llamar la atención de Danny pero este solo le acariciaba la cabeza y después decía - Dian, ahorita no podemos jugar - El gatito (llamado Dian) se empezó a molestar aún más, a tal punto que ahora en vez de llamar la atención de su dueño con caricias y maullidos, empezó a rasguñar a Danny, el cual harto de la actitud de su gato lo saco de la cocina para así poder terminar la cena para su esposa.

Más de 2 horas habían pasado y el pobre gato se había fastidiado de rasguñar la puerta de la cocina. Tan fastidiado estaba que prefirió salir por la ventana (la cual tenía un pequeño balcón que daba a la ventana de la cocina), este siguió y estuvo a punto de entrar por una pequeña abertura de no ser porque por poco se cae, gracias a que su dueño de buenas a primeras abrió toda la ventana, liberando un aroma de quemado (Ese Danny andaba haciendo un desastre en la cocina xD)

El gato se aferró con fuerzas al balcón y pudo evitar caer del edificio (y conste que no iba a ser una caída bonita pues el departamento de Danny era en el piso número 15), gruño molesto volviendo a entrar a la casa intentando quitarse el susto que se llevó por culpa de su amado dueño, al cual ahora quería morder con ganas y fuerzas

\- y hablando del rey de roma… - pensaba el gato antes de ver a su dueño salir de la cocina con una mirada agotada pero con una sonrisa satisfecha. (Danny estaba mojado y además su ropa tenia marcas de quemadura y su cabello era un desastre entre mojado y chamuscado)

\- Solo falta servir - dijo antes de meterse en su cuarto dispuesto a cambiarse, ignorando de nuevo al gato.

Dian (El gato) seguía molesto, pero entre su molestia y hambre (porque de hecho seguía con mucha hambre) estaba también la curiosidad y el miedo. No sabía si debía entrar a la cocina o no... de hecho no sabía si era un lugar seguro, pero como tenía más hambre que miedo, empezó a caminar hasta ella encontrando que en definitiva, el lugar si era un verdadero desastre.

Tal vez si Dian hubiera sido un humano hubiera sentido una especie de compasión hacia su amo, pues cuando llegara su esposa Sam, lo mataría sin piedad al ver tal desastre en la cocina, pero como Dian no era una persona, solo siguió e intento que ni el agua, ni el olor a quemado le molestaran, el pobre solo quería un poco de comida y eso era todo.

\- ¡Dian que haces!- grito Danny entrando a la cocina, pues el gato ahora estaba en la estufa olfateando lo que había cocinado.

El pobre gato del susto, salto y con una de sus patitas golpeo la cacerola de salsa roja, provocando que esta volara con todo y lo que tenía adentro, por los "aires" (ósea cocina) - ¡No!- grito Danny intentando detener la cacerola mas era tarde, todo el contenido se había vaciado tanto en la estufa chamuscada, como en el suelo, pared, gato y su camisa de vestir azul que apenas se había colocado para lo ocasión (Era su aniversario)

Mientras tanto El gato (osea Dian) intento correr, pues Danny que en un principio tenía la boca abajo de horror e incredulidad (Todo se habia hechado a perder y ahora era un desastre aun peor) ahora lo miraba con rabia

\- ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Danny deteniéndolo del lomo, resbalando un poco (gracias a la salsa roja). Estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces mas, pero logro aferrarse a una pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina y que por asares del destino, (o por capricho de la escritora xD), tenía un cuchillo de cocinero, el cual Danny agarro sin saberlo (Danny solo pensó que había agarrado la mesa)

\- **_Danny lo siento, te dije que no regresaría hasta las 10:00 pero me acorde que no le deje comida al …._ ** \- dijo la voz de Sam (su esposa) entrando al departamento, solo para ver la horrible escena enfrente de ella

 _Lo que Sam vio fue lo siguiente..._

Un Danny Fenton, con un cuchillo de cocinero en la mano izquierda, agarrando a un gato por el lomo con la mano derecha, ambos bañados con una cosa roja, parecida a la sangre, aunque si se observaba bien, no solo Danny y el gato estaban bañados con esa cosa roja si no también toda la cocina. (En conclusión eso parecía una masacre)

\- **_Danny_** \- susurro horrorizada mirando la estufa, la cacerola, la mesa, el techo, la camisa de vestir de su esposo y sobre todo el gato, que escurrían de esa cosa roja

\- ¡Sam te lo puedo explicar! - dijo alarmado Danny pues su esposa parecía apunto de vomitar o desmallarse

\- **¡Me ibas a dar de cenar al gato!** \- grito furiosa y asqueada tirándole un florero a Danny el cual logro esquivar

\- ¡Sam no es lo que piensas!- grito Danny corriendo por toda la casa, mientras su esposa lo perseguía furiosa disparándole (con una muñequera Fenton) rayos verdes

Mientras tanto nuestro gatito Dian, miraba todo el alboroto mientras se lamia la salsa roja - _Miau_ \- maulló feliz pues la salsa ( la mera verdad ) estaba muy sabrosa

Algo que ni Sam, ni Danny podrían saber y jamás se enterarían, porque en definitiva Danny jamás volvería a cocinar y mucho menos entrar a la cocina

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Ok estuvo muy loco esto pero no es mi culpa, (visitar facebook a veces puede ser muy gracioso xD) y a si se mete la pata :S**_

 _ **Ese D**_ _ **anny es un loquillo jejeje lo van a matar :v (pobre) y no me pregunten no se de donde sacarían un gato xD**_

 _ **En fin espero que les haya gustado y bueno es todo... por ahora :D**_

 _ **Nos vemos después y lindo día (mañana tarde o noche)**_

 _ **ShaydeBlack**_


End file.
